Regina (Doki Doki! Pretty Cure)
Regina (Japanese: レジーナ Rejīna), is the mysterious character that appears at the end of the 12th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She's the second in command of the Selfish Agents. She is also King Jikochuu's daughter as seen in the end of the 13th episode. She was voiced by in the Japanese version, and by in the English dubbed version. History ??? Appearance Regina has long yellow hair that reaches down to her waist, decorated with a red bow on top. She wears a dark grey dress decorated with red parts and a black jacket, on her evil outfit when she is brainwashed by the King Jikochuu, her bow and details on her outfit are purple. Regina's eyes are normally blue, but when she is brainwashed, her eyes turn red. Personality Regina is selfish, vain and spoiled, treating everyone else as her servants and, as she puts it, hating anything else more beautiful than her. If she doesn't get the selfish trio to do what she wants, she acts like a child talking to her older siblings, threatening them with telling on them to her farther. She is also playful and tries to haul Mana around and make her play instead of going to classes or being responsible. At the end of episode 16, she recalls what Mana said about true friends, but she doesn't know what a true friend is. On episode 17, she is controlled by the red royal crystal, in which it makes her eyes look red, and can have dark power. Powers *Her powers are shown in episode 15, as she could turn people into Jikochuu, even without any selfish thoughts. *She first produces a hole and then she puts her finger and then a dark energy is produced as it colors the person's heart and then she summoned a Jikochuu. *She has another power, as shown in episode 17, as she could turn people into stones, by producing dark energy, because she is controlled by the Red Crystal. Trivia *She doesn't have light blue hair like the other members, which is probably because she is not related to Ira and the others. She also doesn't have batwings behind her ears. *She looks similar to Joe because of her yellow hair. *She is similar to Northa from Fresh Pretty Cure! because both were the fourth females of the group and were different than other members of the group. **Both are the second female villains to be introduced. **They are different from the other members in the group. (Northa = no Nakewameke jewels on her outfit and the only girl at the time while Regina = only member who doesn't have olive eyes and the only one with no bat wings behind the ears). *Regina shares her voice actress with Yu Natsuki. *She is the only one of the villains who can forcibly dye a person's Psyche black. *She is the only character with a relative to the main villain. *She is one of the villains who leaves her group and stays in the human world. *She is one of the villains who was brainwashed by a main villain after Siren. *She could be the only one who's able to make a person's heart selfish. *Both have very similar hair and a red ribbon on their head. Minako Aino also has a big ego, while Regina doesn't even hide it during her first entrance. **The villain with the similar name Regine is voiced by Sailor Venus' Rika Fukami. **With her black and red clothes, she also resembles Eas who was befriended by Cure Peach and became Cure Passion. Interestingly, Cure Heart seems to be an expy of Cure Peach. Also, both have red and black as their theme colors. **An interview hints that she could also be one to Galaxia from the anime version of Sailor Moon; both have a dark side that comes forth as a result of them underestimating the Big Bad (though instead of defeating the Big Bad via absorption, Regina was gullible enough to listen to the Big Bad when he's clearly deceiving her with intent to brainwash her), and both also have a hidden good side that the heroine tries hard to get through to in the finale. **She also resembles Ichigo Hoshimiya, which is interesting since Doki Doki! PreCure aired several months after Aikatsu!. Both are shows for little girls and are currently airing. **She looks like Toshino Kyouko, and has the carefree attitude to match. *It is rumoured that she may be related to Joe Okada (both having yellow hair), and Princess Marie Ange (both having light blue eyes). *Regina was believed to be Cure Ace by many of the fans before Cure Ace's true identity was revealed. **This is probably because Regina's eyes first turned red when she was holding the red Royal Crystal, also each of the Royal Crystals has a colour matching the Doki Doki Cures. The first 3 Royal Crystal was found in an episode that revolves around a Cure. The Cure that matched the Crystal was involved in someway of finding it. ***Alice won the Yellow Rose that had the yellow Royal Crystal. ***The Karuta Queen gave Rikka two sets of Karuta cards that had the blue Royal Crystal. ***Tamaki Ootori gives Makoto her battered script as thanks, the script had the purple Royal Crystal. **Since Regina was involved in finding the red Royal Crystal (by breaking a statue) and was the only girl wearing red, fans believed that Regina would be the next Cure. *She is the first villain who has two theme color (red and purple) The red form is normal and purple form is evil. *She is represent Lust, a demon of the seven deadly sin. *Regina's voice actress, Kumiko Watanabe, did many voices for other famous anime characters: **Jun Jun from the Sailor Moon series. **Shippō from the InuYasha series. **Keroro from the Keroro Gunso series. Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Summoners Category:Betrayed Category:Manga Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Kids